Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to faster-than-Nyquist (FTN)-based orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) transmission apparatus and method for efficient coexistence of broadband and sporadic traffics, and more particularly, to FTN-based OFDM transmission apparatus and method for efficient coexistence of broadband and sporadic traffics which maintains performance of a broadband traffic user while allowing physical resources allocated to a broadband traffic to use a sporadic traffic so as to share radio resources with a Nyquist rate or more of band efficiency and use band multiplexing even in a multi input multi output (MIMO) transmission apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
For an Internet of Things (IoT) service, wireless networks supporting M2M communication are expected to be used in various ways, and to this end, a technology for efficiently using limited radio resources have been variously studied.
The communication traffic according to the IoT service has a limitation in the transmission delay compared to the general broadband communication traffic, and has a characteristic of requiring sporadic transmission only when necessary. Considering the sporadic characteristic, inefficiency occurs when a separate resource is constantly allocated at all times, and delay time occurs when uplink resource allocation is required separately whenever necessary.
In order to solve such a problem, a grant-free access scheme is considered which can be transmitted at any time without being allocated a separate resource when necessary in accordance with the characteristics of sporadic traffic used in M2M communication such as IoT.
However, as such, there is not yet a clear solution for a specific method of efficiently coexisting the broadband traffic and the grant-free sporadic traffic in the uplink.